1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a wiring connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiring connector is often used to transmit radio frequency signals. With the microminiaturized and lightweight trend of modern 3C products, electrical components applied thereto are also developed toward smaller lighter and thinner. A prior wiring connector includes an insulating housing and a wiring contact, which is connected to a cable by a connection mode of soldering.
However, the connection of the wiring contact of the prior wiring connector and the cable not only needs a soldering process, but also is easier to be destroyed because the wiring contact is small in size to result in a weak strength. Even the cable is detached from the wiring contact during using so that affecting the transmission of circuit signals.